


Beach time fun

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [16]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, public-sex, slight vyourism, unintentional vyourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day away from the restaurant to spend at the beach, who knew it would end up to be fun?  Not the one who had to witness it, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach time fun

Taking a break for the day from all the chores that Karen had assigned them, three half brothers planned an outing for some fun. And the main reason was that the shop was closed for the weekend for some much needed rest and relaxation. After pleading with Shinobu to pack a lunch for them, Norio and Shirou set to work making bento boxes for everyone, as Shinobu refused with the reason that “They need to learn to do it for themselves”. They took the time the evening before to make the bento, putting their best efforts into the food. Shirou made Hidekuni’s bento as well, as he didn’t want the jaguar to feel left out.

The following morning, the set out early to catch the first bus. As no one in the group had their licenses and Shinobu was busy with planning next weeks menu, they had Inukai drop them off. Asking Taro and Manami if they’d like to accompany them, but both refused. Taro had a previous engagement and Manami decided to stick close to the middleweight dog for reasons that only he knew.

As planned, they had been dropped off early to get a good spot and since it was early in the morning, there where very few people out at the beach at that time. Choosing a spot, they set up and claimed the area as their own. Each person claiming a spot on the group towels that where pulled together.

Pulling his shirt off, Shirou stretched his arms out and deeply inhaling the scent of the ocean. His back to Yonekuni, he didn’t see the blond eye the back in front of him. The pale skin and strong muscles under said skin drew his attention. He held back the urge to mold himself against the strong back, bend him over and enjoy the disguised madararui. As sunblock was passed around, the mention of drinks came up and a groan of frustration arose when they realized that they didn’t bring anything to drink. Grabbing his shirt and his wallet, Shirou offered to go to the store down the street and pick up the drinks everyone wanted. Walking off, he was unaware that the blond had followed until Yonekuni caught up to him.

They enjoyed the silence, one looking out of the corner of his eyes at the other as they walked side by side. Subtly, Yonekuni began brushing against Shirou, rubbing his shoulder against Shirou’s shoulder, then pulled his hand out of his pocket, casually running his fingertips down Shirou’s arm. Even with the barest of touches, Yonekuni’s ego was stroked when he felt the slight shudder that ran through the wolf at his touch. The shudder turned into a shiver as Yonekuni’s casual touch became a little more firm, leaving a lingering feeling.

Shirou wanted more as his body throbbed for more of the blond’s touch. He excused himself and made his way to a bathroom. Pressing his back against the stall door, Shirou slipped his hands down the front of his shorts, cupping his flesh with tender care. The sound of the bathroom door opened and footsteps stopping in front of the stall that Shirou occupied. He tried to calm his racing heart when he heard the familiar sound of Yonekuni’s heavy breathing. The sounds of hands rustling down shorts, skin sliding against skin and the sound of Yonekuni touching himself. Closing his eyes, Shirou moved his hands in time with Yonekuni’s rough breathing, low groans as hands caressed down below.

Faint sounds of their names reached their ears. he could feel himself coming closer to the end as his grip tightened on himself. Pressing the palm of his hand against the door in front of him, as if trying to reach through the metal to touch his lover who was on the other side.

A grunt and a whisper was answered with a low cry on the other side, a cry of his blond lover as a he came, resisting the urge to slide down the door and rest on the dirty ground. He rummaged through his pockets and was lucky enough that he had some tissue as he wiped his cum off his fingers, throwing the used tissue in a little trash can. He unlocked the stall door, knowing that the blond was waiting on the other side for him.

As the door opened, Yonekuni flicked a look at Shirou before looking away before stealing another look at the flushed male in front of him. He watched as Shirou’s eyes dropped to his hand stained with his cooling cum, licking at the fingers to clean up the cooling, sticky mess. Watching as Shirou’s tongue snaked out, running his tongue along Yonekuni’s fingers. The scene before him, the feel of the warm muscle was burned into his mind. He watched as Shirou’s eyes widened and he dropped Yonekuni’s hand, looking to the floor as he flushed in embarrassment. He gave a little laugh as he went to wash his hands.

Escorting Shirou out of the bathroom, both headed towards the store. They both nodded to the “welcome” the clerk gave before going back to checking someone out. Grabbing a basket, Shirou headed towards the end of the store. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Yonekuni walk away. Turning back, he chose what everyone wanted.

Yonekuni scanned the shelves, looking for something that would do the trick, something that would help with what he wanted to do. He waited until Shirou paid for the drinks then paid for his item, shoving it in his pocket before Shirou caught a glance. As they headed back to the beach, Yonekuni fingered the tube in his pocket, knowing that it would come in handy sometime during the day.

It didn’t take them long to get back to the beach, dropping the purchases in the shade of the beach umbrella that Hidekuni had found. They didn’t bother asking where he got it, but that didn’t bode well for Yonekuni. Pulling his shirt off, Yonekuni took a spot on the towels, out in the sun and soaking up the heat the sun offered. He watched as Kunimasa and Norio teamed up against Shirou and Hidekuni for a game of volleyball, watching as they tossed the ball back and forth. His eyes traveled from person to person, only stopping on the one person who was constantly on his mind. Strong shoulders bunching up when reaching to hit the ball back, watching as he bent over, seeing the curve of ass that seemed to tease him whenever he saw it.

He closed his eyes, only to remember and picture the sight of Shirou licking his cooling cum off his fingers. Feeling his body starting to stir, he grumbled and reached for his bag, grabbing a book that he bought a while back and finally got around to reading it. As he got into the book, he would glance from the book to Shirou and back to the book. All the things the book mentioned about wolves seemed to fit the dark haired male, almost to a tee. If he wasn’t raised as a monkey, Yonekuni wondered if things would have turned out different. He frowned, then shook his head. The path his thoughts where headed wasn’t something he wanted to explore.

As the sun climbed a little higher in the sky, the game stopped for awhile. Everyone gathering on the towels, under the shade of the umbrella, ready to snack on some of the food they brought and take a much needed drink. Everyone chatted, each having something to say. Putting his drink down, Yonekuni’s right hand slid over, smoothing over the area above Shirou’s shorts. If he looked out of the corner of his eye, he knew he’d see Shirou blushing. His hand slipped further down and into the heavyweight’s shorts.

Fingertips smoothed down soft skin, down and over the ass he knew so well. Shirou had to bite down on his tongue to hold back the sounds that wanted to emerge at Yonekuni’s touch. He didn’t want to let on what Yonekuni was doing to him, but the urge to encourage more from Yonekuni. He tried to join in on the conversation as he tried to eat his bento, but Yonekuni’s skilled fingers where causing havoc on his body and had to keep his bento lowered to cover up his excitement.

Yonekuni was so focused on Shirou’s body that he had forgotten that he had a three person audience. As the group finished eating, Kunimasa stood and grabbed Norio by the hand, dragging the lightweight cat towards the water. Having to haul the skittish Norio onto his shoulders as he entered the water, ignoring any and all protests Norio gave.

Hidekuni gave one last glance to the two left under the umbrella before following Kunimasa, offering to help his older brother with the lightweight, laughing at the flat look Kunimasa shot him.

Shirou gave a sigh of relief as the three left for the water, now he could give into the urge that had been eating at him. Only to groan in disappointment as Yonekuni pulled his fingers away. Chancing a glance at the blond, he watched as Yonekuni’s expression go from being frustrated with something then, pleased.

He caught Shirou’s eyes and gave him a little smile. Leaning in and brushing his lips against Shirou’s before unfolding himself to stand up. Offering Shirou a hand up, which the heavyweight took.

As he straightened his shorts, hoping to prevent others from noticing his excitement, Yonekuni grabbed him by the shoulders, whispering what he wanted to do to the wolf. To touch him everywhere, to lick and suck him until he cries. To fuck him until he can’t walk straight.

The blond was lucky to know where to find a secluded area was at. He’d never tell that he had researched the beach a few days ago and stumbled about the secluded spot. Telling Shirou to follow, Yonekuni slipped his shoes on and took off with Shirou on his heels right behind him.

Hidekuni’s attention was pulled away from his brother and Norio to the sight of Yonekuni leaving, with Shirou trailing behind him. He was hesitant about following, but made up his mind. And though he knew, guessed really, at what they where up to, he still wanted to see it with his own two eyes. One quick glance back as he followed, he saw Kunimasa steal Norio’s lips and felt a pang in his chest. He still wasn’t over Norio.

He suppressed his soul as much as he could to prevent them from discovering him. He needn’t worry though, when he caught up, both where per-occupied with themselves. Hiding behind an outcrop of rocks, and getting comfortable to watch. It wasn’t that he was interested in either of them, but interested how two people in love would be like and wanted to see. Despite coming from a gay mix, he wasn’t interested in learning about it from his parents.

Pushing Shirou to his knees, Yonekuni rubbed his thumbs against Shirou’s cheeks, watching as the wolf wrapped his arms around his hips, pushing his face against his shorts. Cupping the back of Shirou’s head, Yonekuni watched as Shirou nuzzled his flesh through his shorts, molding his fingers around the hard flesh and began to jerk the blond off through his shorts.

Shirou looked up as he slowly brought the blond to the edge and back off, ignoring the curses directed at him. Pulling down the shorts, down the blond’s long legs and let the clothing pool on the ground. He gave the head of Yonekuni’s cock a quick swipe of his tongue, licking up the beading fluid before pulling away. He sat back, pushing his own shorts down a little, exposing himself for Yonekuni’s eyes.

Hands slipped down, cupping his balls, massaging them with on hand while his other hand slid even further down, teasing himself with light pushes of his fingertips against his hole. The feel of his lover staring at him turned him on even more. Pulling his hand away to suck on his fingers, wetting them before slipping them back down, pushing further into his body.

Yonekuni swallowed at the display that Shirou gave him. Stepping out of his shorts and reaching down to grab the bottle of lube that he had bought at the store earlier that day. Quickly removing the cap, he covered his fingers with the cool gel, joining Shirou’s fingers, slipping them further into the wolf’s body. Fingers moving in time, watching Shirou’s hips start to move, riding both his and Yonekuni’s fingers.

From afar, Hidekuni was entranced. He never thought sex would be like this, though he had to admit it would be different if it was with a partner you didn’t love. His heart throbbed, along with his lower half. Clenching his hands at the hem of his shorts, the feelings and emotions between the two made him jealous that they had each other, but he couldn’t bare to hold a grudge against his brother. The one he wanted was in love with someone that wasn’t him. Eyes widened as he watch his older brother take his lover in his mouth, making Fujiwara cry out and arch, as if to push himself further into Yonekuni’s mouth. The sight of Yonekuni’s hand moving back and forth, twisting and finally realized that he had slipped his fingers back in.

Hidekuni bowed his head in amazement at the act. He could tell the love that they shared was real. He looked up when the sound of a low muffled groan from Yonekuni as Shirou pushed himself further into his mouth. His fingers pulling free from Shirou’s body and freeing his mouth as he leaned up, kissing Shirou, letting him taste himself. He knew he should leave, give the two their privacy, but since he wasn’t close to his oldest brother, he stayed.

Eyes glued to the scene as Yonekuni covered his flesh in lube, then sat back on his heels, pulling the wolf onto his lap.

He nibbled and sucked on Shirou’s lower lip as he teased his lover with the head of his cock. Watching as Shirou tossed his head back with a cry as the blond sunk himself into Shirou, hands cupping the ass that swallowed him, welcomed him and seemed like home was in Shirou’s arms. Fingers slid over where Shirou had accepted him and his girth, feeling the muscles twitch under his fingers. He whispered into the heavyweight’s ears, licking along the shell of Shirou’s ear as he spoke. His voice trailed off.

The feel of a somewhat familiar aura tipped him off to someone watching them and he glared, his tail appearing and lashing out, sweeping sand towards the direction of the person he sensed. He snarled, about to pull out and go after after the person, but the cry of pleasure pulled him back to Shirou in front of him. The sight of his wolf in the throes of pleasure calmed his raging soul. he could see ears shimmering, appearing as his lover was pushed even closer to the edge, tail swishing. Short, shallow thrusts, teasing the overly sensitive heavyweight.

Back arching, Shirou came as Yonekuni pushed him over the edge. His fingers dug into Yonekuni’s broad shoulders, leaving marks as his fingers dug deeper. Yonekuni shuddered, the wolf’s body tightened and squeezed him as Shirou came, forcing the blond to latch onto a bare shoulder to muffle his groans. He pulled back, licking at the bite mark that he made, tasting and cleaning the little bit of blood that rose to the surface. His body still trembling, thrusts slowing down, though still trying to push his seed further into his lover’s body. Resting his head on Shirou’s shoulder, he glared out of the corner of his eye at the rocks, knowing that the one who was spying on them was still there. One last glare, a warning before falling to his side, pulling Shirou with him, ignoring the grunt of pain as Yonekuni was still connected to his wolf.

His back to th rocks, he didn’t see the person who was spying and, at that moment, he really didn’t care as he slowly began to move again. The heat of Shirou’s body churning his blood up even more, the low moans of pleasure of wanting more from the blond. Yonekuni complied, giving into Shirou.

Hidekuni gave one last glance over his shoulder before hightailing it out of there. The warning Yonekuni gave him earlier was enough for him. Brushing what sand that Yonekuni’s tail sent towards him out of his hair, he made his way back to their spot on the beach, surprised to see his parents had dropped by and decided to join them.

Norio was curled up, taking a nap and using Kunimasa’s lap as a pillow. He looked at Hidekuni and guessed that his younger brother indeed had found Yonekuni and Fujiwara. He quirked an eyebrow at Hidekuni, taking in his flushed cheeks and the obvious hard on he was supporting. He turned his head, and looked down at the sleeping Norio, brushing his hair behind Norio’s ear and ignored his dad’s husband fretting over his son.

Panting, trying to calm their racing hearts.

Yonekuni winced as he pulled out, not wanting to leave the heat that cradled him. Standing up on shaky legs, he pulled Shirou along to the lapping waves and into the cool water. His hands came down, fingers slipping in to remove what cum he could reach. Shirou shivered as Yonekuni removed as much as he could, his fingers unintentionally brushing against his spot. Yonekuni rested his head against Shirou’s shoulder, smelling the musk of his scent that seemed to roll off the wolf, going straight to his head. He licked along his neck as he pulled his fingers away, determining that he had got out as much as he could.

He cursed. The fingers that had left Shirou’s body itched to pull Shirou closer, pull a leg to hook on his hip and slide right back into Shirou’s body. He wanted release again.

And, as if reading his mind, Shirou reached down into the water and grasped Yonekuni’s awakened flesh. Teasing the blond with his touch and watched the blond’s expression change to that of pleasure. It didn’t take long to make Yonekuni come, watching as the blond’s fluid cloud the salt water before the next wave washed it away.

Sucking on Yonekuni’s bottom lip, Shirou pulled away, attempting to wipe the water off his body with his hands before pulling his shorts back on. The rough texture of his clothing brushed against his sensitive flesh, causing him to hiss silently. He was glad that his shorts where loose enough to hide his erection, though still so very sensitive to the touch. He waited, watching Yonekuni pull his shorts up, grab the container of lube and shove it back into a pocket.

As they left their secluded area, Shirou bit his lip as Yonekuni’s smell washed over him all over again, making him feel like he was getting drunk off the smell of the blond alone. He stumbled, grabbing onto Yonekuni’s arm to steady himself. His senses overloaded. His head started to throb and the sound of his heard pounding drowned out the sounds of Yonekuni’s voice, worry could clearly be heard in his tone. He tried to reassure the blond that he was fin, but from the way the blond propped him up and started back to the area where everyone was gather at.

As he got closer, Shirou seemed to recover a little as Yonekuni lowered him to a towel, noticing everyone giving him a wide berth.

Even David, who usually would head straight to Yonekuni, gave the couple their room. Only Maximilian got near as he had his suspicions about his son’s lover.

Shivering, Shirou felt Yonekuni sit behind up and pull the wolf closer, as if to share his warmth with the wolf.

As Yonekuni fit himself against Shirou’s back, a wave of something sweet hit his nose, a scent that the wolf only gave off once before. His heart started to pound and he buried his face against the base of Shirou’s neck, hiding his face from everybody. He could feel himself raring to go for it, even though he had just taken the wolf. The urge to rub himself against the wolf. To take Shirou in front of everyone, to mark the wolf was his. Especially during this season.

As Yonekuni sunk deeper into his thoughts, everyone backed away. David sighed, watching Yonekuni getting drunk off the scent that his boyfriend was giving off. He could remember when Maximilian went through that. He got lost in his memories of the time when Maximilian went through his mating season.

For the rest of the day, everyone left Yonekuni and Shirou alone. Even those curious bystanders where chased away by a hovering parent.

Towards the end of the afternoon, Inukai came to pick the four of them up. As they got into the car, David pulled Yonekuni off to side. The blond was on the defensive, as he should be from past experiences. He expected the older male to jump him like usual, but he only passed Yonekuni a small package, with the words “From your father and me,” before Hidekuni called his father over to head back to their temporary home.

After getting home and dropping their stuff, Yonekuni followed Shirou into the bathroom to clean up. With Shirou’s back turned, Yonekuni opened the package that David had given him. Inside was a note, along with a tube and a small white ball inside the tube. Yonekuni read the note:

“Yonekuni, you’re nearly done with college and since you’re at the age where your father and I had Hidekuni, I thought you might want this. Its up to you to use this on Fujiwara. Let me know if it works. David”

The last item was instructions on what to do with the tube and the womb worm inside. Yonekuni looked up, catching a glance of the ring on Shirou’s left hand. The same ring he gave the wolf on that rainy day nearly a year ago. Quickly skimming over the instructions, he made up his mind. Slipping the instructions into a drawer, Yonekuni pulled off his clothing, joining Shirou under the shower. His mind set, Yonekuni distracted the wolf as he set planned his moves, never guessing what would happen in following couple of weeks.


End file.
